


Don't Tear Us Apart

by this_is_alx



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Day 4, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No age difference, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_alx/pseuds/this_is_alx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are 18 and madly in love. At least, that's what Derek thought until Stiles started their movie night with the words "We need to break up."</p>
<p>This is my entry for Day 4 of Sterek Week. The theme is Breakup/Makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tear Us Apart

In his 18 years of life, Derek had never truly known pain.

 

His werewolf healing kept him from being seriously hurt by any injuries. Emotionally speaking, he led a pretty happy life. His parents were happily married, his family was well off, he was popular at school. He was used to having things his way.

 

Derek didn’t know how badly he could hurt, how he could feel like he would drown in tears at any moment.

 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, his own tears beginning to well up. .

 

Derek lifted his head from the cradle of his hands.  

 

He was sitting on his bed with Stiles standing in front of him. He had been asking Stiles what movie they should watch when out of nowhere his boyfriend said, “We need to break up.” Derek had frozen in shock, his eyes searching Stiles for a sign that he was joking. All he got a sad look on Stiles’ face and the words, “I’m breaking up with you.” At that, Derek had sunk down onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands.

 

“Why?” he asked softly, still shellshocked.

 

Stiles rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and looked at the wall above Derek’s head rather than directly at the boy. “It’s not the same. I don’t...I don’t love you anymore. ” he said.

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed at the jump in Stiles’ heartbeat. “You’re lying.” Even though they were untrue, hearing the words still broke Derek’s heart.

 

Stiles sighed, “Yeah, I am.” He met Derek’s eyes for the first time since he entered the room. “I do love you, Derek.”

 

“Then why are you dumping me?”

 

“I got into Georgetown,” Stiles said.

 

“But-” Derek began.

 

Stiles didn’t let him finish. “But we promised we’d go to Berkeley together. It’s Georgetown,  Derek, and they’re giving me a full ride. I can’t give that up.”

 

Derek stood up so that he was face to face with Stiles. “Fine,” he said. “Then we’ll do long distance.”

 

“We’re 18 Derek. We should be enjoying college, not worrying about a boyfriend that’s on the other side of the country,” Stiles said.

 

Derek felt angry tears burning at his eyes. “I don’t care. We’ll make it work. I’m not letting you do this,” Derek insisted. .

 

“I’m doing it anyway. I’m sorry, Derek.”

 

“Stop saying that!” Derek shouted. Stiles flinched at the volume. In a quieter voice, Derek added, “If it’s long distance that’s the problem, then I’ll just come with you.”

 

“Derek-”

 

“I can take a year off and work and get an apartment and then I’ll apply to schools there,” Derek said, eyes wide and expectant.

 

“Derek, are you hearing yourself right now? You can’t follow me across the country!”

 

“But I love you!” Derek argued. “It’s been three years , Stiles. Three years! This isn’t some high school fling. We’re supposed to be forever! We talked about getting married! You promised, Stiles.”

 

Derek reached an arm out to touch Stiles but Stiles stepped away before he could touch him.

 

Stiles brought his own arms up to wrap protectively around himself as he looked away from Derek.  “I met someone there,” he said.

 

Derek froze. His outstretched arm dropped to his side and he took a step back, shrinking away from Stiles as if he’d been slapped. “What?”

 

“Dad took me to Georgetown over winter break and…” Stiles trailed off as Derek turned away.

 

The tears spilled over his cheeks and Derek ducked his head so Stiles couldn’t see them. He felt raw and exposed. His blood ran cold but his skin burned. Not even minutes before, Stiles told him he loved him. Stiles had spent the last three years telling him how much he loved him. Derek wrapped his arms around his middle, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. The rapid beating of Stiles’ heartbeat filled his ears. As much as Derek wanted to hear the telltale stutter of a lie, there was none.

 

“Derek -” Stiles began, his voice catching in his throat.

 

“It’s time for you to leave, Stiles,” a voice said from the direction of the door.

Derek hadn’t even heard Laura come in. He looked up to see her standing in the open doorway , arms crossed with a stern expression on her face. When she saw him looking at her, her expression softened into a look of pity for her brother. Of course she had heard them. Derek’s entire family had heard them.

 

Stiles reached out as if was about to touch Derek. At the sound of Laura clearing his throat, Stiles dropped his outstretched arm.

 

“I’m so sorry, Derek,”  he whispered.

 

Without another word, Stiles picked up his backpack from where he’d discarded it on the floor, and left the room.

 

* * *

 Find me on tumblr [here](http://this-is-alx.tumblr.com/).

Find out more about Sterek Week [here](http://sterekweek.tumblr.com/).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'll probably write a sequel with a make up. Let me know what you think!


End file.
